fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet/Image Gallery
All Images of Erza Scarlet, including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga Black and White ErzaFairyTail.jpg|Erza's Guild Card Erza first manga.png|Erza when she was first introduced (Manga version) Erza's New armor.jpg|Erza's new Heart Kreuz armor Erza_on_Miss_FT_contest.png|Erza from the Miss Fairy Tail contest (manga version) Erza_Arabian_Nights_Armor.jpg|Unnamed armor from Fantasia festival Purgatory_Armour_New.png|Purgatory Armor New Version Never_Piss_Erza_Off.jpg|Never Piss Erza Off (manga version) Fairy Armor.jpg|Armadura Fairy Armor U026.jpg|Erza in the bathtub Njn.jpg|Bunny suit Erza (manga version) Hnhjj.jpg|Bunny suit Erza 2 (Crossover Fairy Tail x Rave Master) Erza Iron Bikini.jpg|Iron swimsuit Erza's armor.jpg|Sketch of Erza's Lightning Emperor Armor and Black Wing Armor Erza Glasses.jpg|Erza With Glasses (Fairy Megane) Erza clothes.jpg|Dating sets Erza's Dating Clothes.jpg|Finally dating set Erza kitty fashion.jpg|Kitty suit Erza in yakuza's clothing.png|Erza in Yakuza's clothes, from the Fairy-Megane Crossover special Everyone lending magic to Erza.jpg|Fairy Tail Guild "lending" their power to Erza Seduction Armor.jpg|Erza in her seduction armor Erza and Natsu - Samurai version.jpg|Erza and Natsu - Samurai version 14 - Erza ordering Natsu and Gray.jpg|Erza ordering Natsu and Gray 14 - Erza the Titania.jpg|Erza the Titania 16_-_Erza_interrogates_Byard.jpg|Erza interrogates Byard 16 - Kageyama stabbed.jpg|Erza watching Kageyama collapse 20 - Lullaby.jpg|Erza faced with Lullaby 21- Fairy Tail's Strongest.png|Erza among Fairy Tail's strongest team 21- Black Wing Armor.jpg|Erza wearing her Black Wing Armor 21- LullabyGonnaEatYou.png|Erza vs the Lullaby 22- Erza vs. Natsu.png|Erza vs Natsu 22- Flame Empress Armor.png|Erza wearing her Flame Empress Armor 23- Facing Council.png|Erza faced with the Council Party After Seven Years.jpg|Erza partying with Fairy Tail in X791 Erza and Mira Prepare To Pay Debt.jpg|Preparing to beat up Twilight Ogre 34-Erza Saves Lucy.png|Erza saves Lucy 35-Uh oh Erza.png|Scary Erza Erza Armor X791.jpg|Erza's new armor Erza falls in pit.png|Erza falls into pit trap Erza interrupts the celebration.png|Erza interrupts a celebration Erza in The Giant's Armor.png|Erza in her Giant's Armor Color Volume29cover.jpg|Erza on the cover of Volume 29 Anime_movie_adaption.jpg|Erza on the cover of Chapter 258 Gothic_Loli_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Gothic Loli from Manga Cover Flight_Armor_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Flight Armor from Manga Cover Robe_of_Yuen_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Robe of Yuen from Manga Cover Armadura_Fairy_Color.jpg|Aramadura Fairy from Manga Cover Sea Empress Armor.png|Erza's Sea Empress Armor from Manga Cover Erza in normal.jpg|Erza in her normal clothes from Manga Cover Anime Erza prof.jpg|Erza mugshot Erza Scarlet.jpg|Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage Erza_Goth_Loli_restores_from_Stone_Eyes_of_Evergreen.jpg|Erza recovers from Evergreen's Spell Heavens Wheel Armor.jpg|Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor Clothe_Erza.jpg|Japanese-like Clothes erzadvdcover4.png|Erza DVD cover FT_DVD23.jpg|Scarlet and Knightwalker on the 23rd DVD Cover New_Opening_-_Erza.jpg|Erza from 4th opening Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu on OVA Opening Erza beach.jpg|Miss Fairy Contest first place: Erza Scarlet Erza01.jpg|Erza when she was first introduced (Anime version) Erza's_coming_home.jpg|Erza goes to Fairy Tail Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooks the Village Monsters File:Erza02.jpg|Erza pointing her sword at Aria. Erza's_blushing.jpg|Erza blushes Erza's hug.jpg|Erza's hug Flame_Sword.jpg|Erza with her Flame Sword Cobra vs Erza.jpg|Cobra vs Erza Erza's punishment.jpg|Erza's punishment erzalucyspa.jpg|Erza and Lucy prepare for pillow fight Erza attack.jpg|Erza attacks in pillow fight Erza PSP.jpg|Erza of Fairy Tail Portable Guild Erza bunny suit.jpg|Erza in bunny suit (color version) Fairy Tail Sorcerer Magazine Image 04.jpg|Erza in the Heaven Wheel Armor, on a cover of Sorcerer magazine Fairy Tail Sorcerer Magazine Image 05.jpg|Erza's picture on Sorcerer Magazine Erza's pajamas requip.jpg|Erza in her pajamas Erza cooking exquip.jpg|Cooking hat and apron Fishing Swimsuit.jpg|Fishing swimsuit Erza working.jpg|Worker's clothes Sexy Rose Dress.jpg|Sexy rose dress Erza Goth Loli.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail contest Dancer (12).jpg|Another Dress from Fantasia Parade Erza death.png|Erza's appearance after she "dies" Erza's_ready_for_a_trip.jpg|Erza's ready for a trip Erza bunny suit.png|Erza bunny suit Waitress suit.jpg|8 Island Waitress suit ErzaandHappy.jpg ErzaandNatsuandGray.jpg Erza in the sweatsuit.png|Erza in the sweat clothes ErzaandVirgo.jpg Erza running clothes.jpg|Erza running clothes Erza_Rabbit.png|Erza in Rabbit Clothes Erza and Makarov.jpg|Erza in clothes from Cait Shelter ErzaKittySuit.jpg|Erza Kitty Suit Erza in bathroom.jpg|Erza's ready to bath at Lucy's house Akane_Resort_-_Hotel_Room.jpg|Erza in a hotel room in the Akane Resort Erza confronts Evergreen.jpg|Erza confronts Evergreen Erza attempts to slash Evergreen.jpg|Erza about to slash Evergreen Erza deflecting Evergreen's blade with feet.jpg|Erza deflecting Evergreen's attack with her feet Erza after pinning Evergreen.jpg|Erza talking to Evergreen after pinning her to a wall Erza escaping Fairy Bomb- Gremlin.jpg|Erza escaping Evergreen's attack Erza_in_normal_clothes.jpg|Erza's normal clothes in first OVA Erza OVA 2.JPG|Erza in the second OVA Erza dating set OAV.jpg|OVA once again - Erza before the fight Erza Fury from OVA.jpg|Erza fired up! Knightwalker surrenders.JPG|Scarlet and Knightwalker Erza_with_flare.jpg|Erza with signal flare Erza_ang_Juvia_ready_to_fight_meredy.jpg|Erza and Juvia meet Meredy Juvia_and_Erza_met_Meredy.jpg|Erza and Juvia encounter Meredy of the Seven Kin of Purgatory Younglakiandlevy.jpg|Erza watching the jewels Levy and Erza going on a mission.jpg|Erza goes on the mission with Levy ErzaVs.Mirajane.jpg|Erza vs. Mirajane Fairy Tail S-Class Mages.JPG|Erza with Mirajane and Gildarts Erza cooks.jpg|Erza cooks Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Erza on Next Episode Preview Natsu and Gray describing Erza.JPG|Erza as described by Natsu and Gray Requip.jpg|Erza using Requip Video Clips Circle Sword.gif|Erza using Circle Sword Blumenblatt.gif|Erza using Blumenblatt Category:Gallery Category:Images of Erza Scarlet